


No Distractions!

by hamu



Category: Room No. 9 (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamu/pseuds/hamu
Summary: "Watch these boys fail at sexting!" the drabble. I realized that I'm super tired when I uploaded this so I'll fix the mistakes in the morning.





	

There's barely any writing space since my desk is covered in nothing but books. Maybe I should set what I'm not using on the floor. I study at a pretty slow pace but this semester is brutal since this exam determines whether or not I get my teaching certificate. I'm gonna work hard dammit! No distractions! 

 

It's only been a few hours in and I'm already starting to lose the ability to retain information in my head. And I'm bored. So very bored.  

 

_Ping!_

 

Oh, Seiji is on RHINE! That means he's done with classes for today. I'll shoot him a quick message and then get back to studying.   

 

Seiji [ 1 9 1 9 0 7 2] 

 

Daichi [Seiji, what's with the numbers?] 

 

Was it a riddle that I'm supposed to solve? Well, I'm not that great at solving riddles. I'm wondering if it's a super difficult code that only smarties like him can get. Why is he throwing that at me? He knows that I'm not that bright. But then again, if I'm not that bright, I might not be able to get this close to getting a teaching certificate. 

 

Daichi [29?]

 

Seiji [...]

 

I know, Seiji. I'm also disappointed in myself too.

 

I should hit the books soon. Gotta study.  

 

_Ping!_

 

I should tell him that I'm in the middle of studying. I might have told him beforehand and I don't want to seem like I'm ignoring him.  

 

Seiji [Want to come over and eat what my mom made?] 

 

Daichi [Oh, are you at home now? What did she make? ( ・∇・)]

 

Daichi [Actually, about that. I don't think I can come over. I think I've told you about this upcoming exam. I'm sorry that I have to disappear.]

 

Seiji [Oh, I see.]

 

I-ku-i-ku-o-na-ni = Coming, coming, masturbation...

 

I-I'm...Seiji, you never fail to surprise me.

 

It's kinda cute actually. 

 

[Seiji is sending an attachment.]

 

 

_Ping!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seiji [Good luck, champ]

 

O-oh...

 


End file.
